


Untitled

by orphan_account



Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomgyu and Yeonjun just want to have their clothes back, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Short Drabble, tiny taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun is tiny. Beomgyu and Yeonjun have nothing to wear because they can't say no to their boyfriend...-----It's basically pure fluff, inspired by tiny taehyun. It's really random so I didn't even know what to call it...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Untitled

That’s it. Beomgyu has had enough. He raised his eyebrow slightly at the sight of an empty wardrobe in front of him, empty. It was empty, no hoodies present. And if one thing that Beomgyu really hated was a messy place and people not putting things back properly. So he was certain that he hadn’t left any of them around the house and he was **positive** that he had done the laundry. So they should all be in the wardrobe, hanging neatly. But they weren’t.

But he had a good idea on where they were. More specifically with who they were on.

Beomgyu sighed as he slowly slide the sliding door, closing the wardrobe. Just then, the bedroom door opens as Yeonjun walks in, hand running through his hair as he sighed, sharing a look with Beomgyu.

“Missing your hoodies again?”

Beomgyu nods, “Yeah, what about you? Missing your shirts?”

Yeonjun follows Beomgyu and flops onto the large bed. Both sighing as they cuddles. They knew exactly where and with who their clothes were with.

The one and only, Kang Taehyun.

It started of innocently, as all things to do with Taehyun do.

It was a cold winter day, the perfect weather to cuddle under the blanket with your boyfriend, or in this case boyfriends. But they for some reason decided to take a walk, on a cold freezing day, the only day that they had free to relax from uni work and their part time jobs. Don’t ask why, but they just spontaneously decided it was perfect weather for a walk. It wasn’t… they ended up freezing and going down with a cold and messing up a bunch of their work and schedules.

But if they were asked if they would go through it again, they would defiantly agree without a doubt. Because it was the very same day that they stopped helplessly pining and dancing around each other and finally confessed. It involved a lot of crying, confusion and mess, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

But on that particular day after confessing the three had gone to one of the close parks near their dorms, it was their first ‘date’ after they became official. 

Taehyun had been sitting on an old rickety bench as he watched his two boyfriends play on the small empty playground, laughing as he watched Beomgyu accidently kick Yeonjun in the hands while swinging. Yeonjun retaliating by abruptly pulling the swings to a stop and chasing Beomgyu around the park. He often wondered who the older ones of their trio was.

The finally decided to call it a day as it got darker and colder, the sky painted a hue of orange and purple. Taehyun linked his arms with Yeonjun out of habit. Beomgyu appeared on his other side, taking the chance to lace his fingers through Taehyun’s. 

They were laughing as Yeonjun animatedly told them about Soobin confessing to Kai. Their two close friends had been pining over each other for almost 3 years now. And although Soobin often appeared confident, he easily got nervous when interacting with people, especially if it was with his crush. And although Kai was well known as a social butterfly who knew everyone, he was a shy cutie. But it was painfully obvious that they liked each other, everyone at the uni seemed to know except the oblivious pair.

Watching them quite obviously pining over each other was frustrating to say the least, and finally after a lot of encouragement and persuading, they had gotten Soobin to decide to confess. They had it all planned out. Soobin was going to invite Kai to the place where they had first met, the roof top and confess. They had spent most of their free time cleaning the place up and decorating it cutely for the occasion, while Hyunjin and Jeongin dragged Kai by away to hang out.

The whole place was vibrating with nervousness as the date finally came. But it was all for nothing as on the day, Soobin had walked in on a boy kneeling on one knee in front of Kai in the halls and before Yeonjun could say anything the taller was already pushing past the crowd and heading towards them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Soobin growled loud enough for everyone in the hall to freeze at the angry voice. It was a well-known fact that Soobin rarely got seriously angry or raised his voice, and so when he did, it scared everyone.

He had stormed over to the two people in question, both frozen at the sudden shout. Before the boy on the ground could comprehend what was going on, Soobin had yanked him up with one hand and pulled Kai closer to himself with the other. “He’s already taken, he’s my boyfriend so back off.”

“Um… Hyung? What are you talking about?” Kai asked confused at the sudden appearance of the older. “He was just picking up my phone that dropped. Also boyfriend?”

Soobin’s expression had slowly changed from anger to realization.

“B-boyfriend? Um… yeah um… I mean…” Soobin stuttered, all of the previous confidence gone. “Um… yeah please be my boyfriend?” The boy finally managed to say lamely.

It was anti climatic and unromantic in every sense, but somehow it fit those two perfectly in their opinion.

As they neared their dorms, the wind picked up. Taehyun had visibly shivered, instantly noticing the two pair of eyes on him. 

“What?”

Beomgyu and Yeonjun shared a look. Their little ‘date’ was unofficial and sudden, as they had dragged the said boy out. So Taehyun was only wearing washed out blue skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Needless to say, the thin white shirt wasn’t adequate insulation for the weather.

“Are you cold?” Beomgyu asked worried as he fussed over the boy.

Taehyun shook his head, forcing himself to stop trembling from the old. “No, I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Not cold—” Just as he spoke another gust of wind blew by, rustling the distant leaves. Taehyun’s whole body tensed. “Not cold at all.”

Before Beomgyu could raise his eyebrows and question Taehyun’s exact definition of “not cold”, Taehyun’s face became covered by a mass of fabric.

“It’s cold,” Yeonjun smiled softly. “You should put on the sweater before you get sick.”

There’s a sound of muffled protest from the underneath the dark cotton before Taehyun’s little round head appeared through the neck of the hoodie, mouth pouting as he pulled down the item.

“What about you?” Taehyun countered, eyebrows furrowing in worry. The hoodie was nothing short of oversized on him, the hem of the sleeve reaching past his slender fingers. Beomgyu blamed the adorable sight for his accelerating heartbeat.

Yeonjun shrugged, as he continued to walk, dragging the other two with him. “Nah.” Beomgyu would have question him more if not for the fact that the older boy truly did look nonchalant about it.

By the time they reached the dorms and Taehyun had bid them goodnight with a set of sweater paws as he went up the stair in tiny jumps. And it was at that moment that Beomgyu knew... he was done for.

He turned to Yeonjun, whose hand was laced with his.

“We’re screwed.”

And that’s how it began, slowly but surely, things started to disappear from both their closets. At first there were only small disturbances, things like old t-shirts and hoodies. One’s that Yeonjun had immediately recognized as he saw Taehyun in the hallways making his way towards his early morning lectures. The boy practically drowned in the large clothing, large eyes slightly softened instead of the usual intimating gaze and messy yet fluffy hair. Sweater paws out as he waved to him from the distance.

Then, it was a fairly new hoodies, Beomgyu had spent ages trying to look for it, he dug through all his drawers and searched the whole dorm room trying to find the missing piece of item, only to find it on Taehyun when the boy had curled up asleep on the couch. Small incidents like these continued on until one day Taehyun suddenly declared, “We need to get more hoodies and shirts.”

“We?” Beomgyu questioned from where he was cuddling with Yeonjun on the bed. He was practically plastered on Yeonjun’s side, one arm thrown over Yeonjun’s torso as his head rests on Yeonjun’s chest.

Taehyun turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Did I stutter?”

“No,” Beomgyu easily gave up with a sigh, he slowly separated himself from Yeonjun to make space for his other boyfriend. Yeonjun notices with resignation that the shirt that he had thought he had lost last month was draped over Taehyun’s small frame, as the said boy wiggled into the space between the older two. Taehyun all but melts in between the two.

“I don’t have anything to wear anymore,” Taehyun grumbles. His hands sneak down to play with Beomgyu’s fingers.

Yeonjun laughed asperated. “You mean Beomgyu and I don’t have anything to wear anymore.”

Beomgyu aggressively nods. “Baby half my closet is empty,” Beomgyu whines pouting at his boyfriend.

“I don’t know. Maybe you could buy more clothes?” Taehyun avoids their eyes, nonchalantly playing with Beomgyu’s fingers.

“Or,” Yeonjun says smiling mischievously. “You could stop stealing our clothes?”

Beomgyu echoes the sentiment, twisting so that Taehyun falls backwards onto the soft covers of his bed.

“It’s not stealing,” Taehyun reasons. He eyes narrowed in on Beomgyu’s hovering fingers warily. “Sharing would be-”

His words quickly turned into shrieks as Beomgyu snakes his hand underneath Taehyun’s shirt to tickle the boy. Despite Taehyun’s wiggling, Beomgyu had him firmly pinned down, supported by Yeonjun’s tight grip on Taehyun’s ankles.

“Wait-” Taehyun lets out a yelp as Beomgyu’s fingers slowly reach the small of his back. Yeonjun laughs, slightly tickling Taehyun’s instep arch. “Hyung… Stop… or else I’ll break up— With both of you!”

Beomgyu laughs as he noticed Taehyun neck slowly reddening. “It’s only fair that you get some form of punishment.”

Taehyun instantly shot out of their reach when they finally let go, baring his teeth threateningly as he scurried as far away from them as he could on their bed. “Bullies,” he hissed, glaring at his boyfriends like an angry kitty. “Don’t you dare come near me.”

Both Beomgyu and Yeonjun knew that the words held no actual truth to them, no matter how much Taehyun tried to look intimadating or scary, he was more like an tiny kitten trying to be scary. In fact it didn't take long for Taehyun to came crawling towards them again after a solid 30 minutes of pouting and glaring. In a matter of minutes, Taehyun was unconscious, snoring softly, unaware of Beomgyu taking a series of photos.

“Don’t wake him up,” Yeonjun warns, but laughed lightlyhis boyfriend when he asks which photo he should set as his lock screen.

Finally satisfied with the results, Beomgyu leans down to place a gentle kiss on Taehyun’s forehead. “Cutie,” he whispers as the boy stirs, burrowing closer to Yeonjun’s side.

Beomgyu turned towards Yeonjun with a familiar look on his face.

“Babe, grab your laptop. Looks like we have some shopping to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done!! I've always wanted to try and write a polyamory ship but I've been scared about it... since I don't know how excepting people are of it but I hope you enjoyed...
> 
> Twitter: @taegyusoul


End file.
